


Making out

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [12]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12th part of my OTP challane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making out

After four years of living with Bill, Dipper was used to waking up in tangle of limbs, naked. Yawning he sat up and looked at still sleeping demon. His facial expressions were as always interesting. "Idiot." He muttered seeing happy' grin on his lovers face. "He'll be sleeping on couch for a week." he added trying to stand up.

Needless to say he failed. Quite miserably. Bill would have nice laugh had he been awake. Mighty Dipper pines, vanquisher of monsters, fighting practically everyday with crazy witch barely able to sit up. He'd be fine if not loud, definitely not 'I'm still sleeping grunt hadn't come from demons mouth. Panicking Dipper kissed him. He meant only a short kiss to get Bill back to pleasant dream he had just minutes ago but failed as half awake demon answered him greedily. Dipper knew he should stop but it was… it was Bill, and everything about Bill was just too good to stop like this.

Soft, warm lips and pointy sharp teeth hurting ad pleasing his lips at the same time made him moan softly and Bill, even half awake, used it to push his tongue in to explore well known to him space.

"Bill..." Dipper moaned softly, already out of it with just a kiss.

"Yes?" Bill asked licking his lips. Glare in his golden eyes was well known to Dipper. His body wasn't ready for it.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Fuck you."

"Gladly." demon smirked going in for another deep kiss and Dipper knew that it won't end at just making out. And he was sure Bill will spend more than a week sleeping on a couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
